I Love you
by Dragonsonic
Summary: Your friend Lincoln has invited you to hang out with him but he had forgot and went to the movies with clyde, What you haven't expected was an encounter with his sister: Lynn AKA: The Sporty Brunette Tomboy as the start of a unexpected romance (Reader x Lynn)
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, Dragonsonic here with a new story. Sorry if I haven't been uploading new stories ever since, I'm not very good at this but I try.

Hansho: yep….that's pretty much it

Lucas Loud: shut the fuck up Hansho

Hansho: Hey! Screw you!

Lucas Loud: You wanna go?! *rolls up sleeves*

Me: Guys! Stop it! *looks at the wiewers* anyway, this story will be featuring Lynn Loud in her young adult years (Lynn: 20 yrs old) and this story will have two chapters in it.

Lucas Loud: Lynn is in this story?

Me: *glares at Lucas* yeah? What's wrong with that?

Lucas Loud: nothing, it's just that I didn't think that she would be in this story.

Hansho: Nobody cares about Lynn Lucas

Lucas: SHUT UP!

Scottie: How about you both shut up?

Me: okay! Okay! On with the story! And Hansho….shut up Lynn is awesome!

It was a normal Friday night as you were walking to Lincoln's house. You and Lincoln had met in high school. You and Lincoln and Clyde were in the 12thgrade. Lincoln was a relaxing and caring type of guy who had 10 sisters.

You walked to the door as you knocked it. You waited as you started hearing footsteps descend. The person opened the door but it wasn't Lincoln, it was a girl who was dressed in a red tank top with red and white shorts, her hair was short and brown and it was in a ponytail hairstyle.

''Hey'' the brown haired girl said

''Uhh hey is Lincoln here?'' you asked

The brown haired tomboy shook her head as she said: he's not here, he went to the movies with Clyde. You nodded as you sighed as you frowned. The brown haired girl looked at you as she placed a arm around you.

''Don't frown, he will be back…probably….''

You looked at the brown haired girl as you asked her what her name is. The brown haired girl answered as she done a pose and said: ''My name is Lynn Loud Jr., but you can call me Lynn if you want'' You smiled as you reached out your hand to her for a handshake. Lynn accepted your handshake as she shook your hand with hers.

''So….'' Lynn said

''So what?'' you asked Lynn

''Nothing….just had a thought…..'' Lynn said

''A thought? What was it about?'' You asked Lynn

''About one of my games that I had over the previous months'' Lynn said

''Games?'' you said as you raised an eyebrow

''You know, Baseball games, Basketball games, Soccer games and Football games'' Lynn said

You were surprised at how many sports Lynn plays. Lynn is a sports type of girl, you look at her as you blushed at her beauty. You blushed a deep shade of red as you looked at Lynn and quickly turned away from her. Lynn looked at you as she raised an eyebrow and asked you.

''You ok?'' Lynn asked you

You nodded quickly as you looked down. Lynn walked to you as she wrapped her arms around you and smiled.

''Are you sure that you're ok?'' Lynn said as she grinned.

''Yeah, I'm fine, it's just that….well….you look very beautiful….'' You said shyly Lynn blushed as she took her arms off of you and looked at you with wide eyes.

''What…did you say?'' Lynn asked

''I said that you look very beautiful…..'' You said

Lynn blushed as you said that she looked very beautiful today. Lynn blushed as she looked at you and hugged you.

''Thank you….'' Lynn said

Leni walked downstairs as she was getting something from the kitchen, but stopped as she looked at you and Lynn.

''Lynn? Who's the new guy?'' Leni asked Lynn

''He's one of Lincoln's friends'' Lynn said

Leni nodded as she looked at you closely and giggled flirtatiously.

''He looks handsome…..'' Leni said to Lynn as she gave the sporty tomboy a flirty grin. ''Leni, what are you trying to do now?'' Lynn asked Leni as she crossed her arms at the Ditzy Blonde girl.

''Nothing, I'm just saying that Lincoln's new friend is very handsome….not to mention…'' Leni said as she gotten close to Lynn's left ear and said: ''sexy...'' Leni finished with a grin as she went to the kitchen and gotten out a can of Mountain Dew and went back upstairs. Lynn rolled her eyes and facepalmed as she looked at you and said.

''Sorry about that, that's Leni, she's not the sharpest tool in the shed….if you know what I mean'' Lynn said as she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

''it's okay, to be honest, she looks pretty, even if she's not a bright as you or the other sisters'' you said

''Don't listen to her when she calls you sexy'' Lynn said

''Why?'' you asked the Sporty Brunette

''She usually flirts with any guy that comes here, even Clyde'' Lynn said in an annoyed tone.

''I'm sorry'' You said

''Don't be, it's not your fault anyway, if anyones fault it's hers…..she can be so ridiculous sometimes….'' Lynn said

''How?'' you said

''With almost everything'' Lynn said

''Oh….''

''Yeah….'' Lynn said

You closed the door as you looked around the house, seeing the pictures of the loud family: Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa and Lily. You looked at the pictures as you started to hear music, coming from upstairs.

You walked upstairs, as you hear the music getting Louder as you walked closer. You looked to see a rock music type girl who was playing her Axe (Guitar). The brown haired rocker looked at you as she stopped Playing her guitar and said: ''what's up?''

''Nothing much…are you….Luna Loud?'' you asked the Brown haired rocker. Luna nodded as she told you about herself.

''My name Is Luna Loud, my full name is Lunella Janet Loud but everybody calls me Luna AKA: Master of Rock and Roll'' Luna said as she smiled at you.

''I like your songs'' you said to Luna

Luna smiled as she heard that you like her songs.

''Thanks, I do my best'' Luna said with a smile. Lynn walked upstairs and to Luna's room as she found you, talking to the purple rocker girl.

''Hey Lynn'' Luna said

''Hey…'' Lynn said

''who's this guy? Is he your boyfriend?'' Luna said with a grin. Lynn blushed.

''Luna, I just met this guy for god sakes!'' Lynn exclaimed

''Whoa lil sis, chill, we all cool right?'' Luna said

Lynn sighed

''whatever….'' Lynn said

''I'm a friend of your brother Lincoln'' you said to Luna.

''My bro has made another friend'' Luna said with a smile

''you mean ''OUR'' bro'' Lynn said as she empathized the our in bro.

You looked at the two brunettes as you blushed and looked at Lynn.

''How many girls are here?'' you asked Luna

''10 but the little ones are knocked out'' Luna said

''Who?'' you said

''Lola Lana Lisa and Lily'' Luna said

''Oh'' you said

''Uh huh'' Luna said

You looked at Lynn

''Lynn?'' you said

Lynn gave you her attention as she said: ''Yeah?''

''Does Luna like sports?'' you asked Lynn

''Not really, she's pretty much of a musical rock type of girl…..no offense'' Lynn said as she looked at Luna.

''It's fine love'' Luna said in her british accent

You looked at Luna as you did not know that she can speak british.

''You can speak british?'' you said to Luna

Luna nodded

''Yeah, can you?'' Luna asked you

''No….my british is terrible….'' You said

''Aww come on, your british can't be that bad'' Luna said

''Yeah'' Lynn said

''Well…ok….''

Luna smiled

''Ello governor, isn't this lovely?'' you said in a british accent. Lynn tried her best not to laugh but failed as she bursted in laughter.

''Priceless!'' Lynn said

''How is that Priceless?'' said a feminine voice

You looked around as you saw Luan Loud at the door.

''Because it is'' Lynn said

''You don't even know a thing about humor don't you?'' Luan said

''Shut up Luan, I know a lot about humor more than you braceface'' Lynn said as she glared at Luan. Luan glared as Lynn as the two loud girls have engaged in a argument.

''Oh really? Well, if you know humor better than me, then why don't you make a joke?'' Luan asked mockingly.

You looked at the light brown haired girl as you looked at her. Her hair was tied in a ponytail with a yellow scrunchie, she had braces, she was the prank master (Luan).

''W-w-well….uhh….'' Lynn stuttered

''What's wrong Lynn? Are you chicken?'' Luan said as she made Chicken noises.

''Cut it out Luan'' Luna said in a stern tone.

''Butt out you Mick Swagger loving bitch'' Luan said

Luna growled as she got up and grabbed baseball and threw it at Luan. Luan ducked as the baseball hit Lucy in the back of the head.

''Ow….'' Lucy said in a monotone voice

You looked at the three girls as she tried to end the fight.

''Girls, let's just calm down….'' You said

''Not until she takes back what she said to me'' Luna said as she stuck her tongue at Luan.

''Why bother? Mick Swagger is so last year anyway…..'' Luan said, making Luna angrier.

''I got a joke for you Luan…..'' Lynn said in a dark tone

''Okay…good…..'' Luan said

''What did the girl with the buck teeth said to the other girl?'' Lynn asked Luan

''I don't know…'' Luan said

Lynn stomped on Luan's foot, making her shout and start jumping on one foot. Luan growled at Lynn.

''That's enough' a voice called out

Lynn, Luna and Luan turned to see Lori at the door.

You looked at Lori as you blushed and waved at her.

Lori looked at you as she waved back and still had her gaze at the three brunettes.

''what is going on here?'' Lori asked the three girls

''Luan called me a bitch'' Luna said

''well you are.'' Luan said

''COME HERE YOU MOTHERFUCKER!'' Luna roared as she tackled Luan and started choking her.

''THAT'S ENOUGH! LUNA GET OFF OF LUAN!'' Lori yelled as she pushed Luna off of Luan. Luna panted as she looked at Luan.

*this is starting to get a little intense….* you thought as you looked at Lynn.

''you girls are acting like children….'' Lori said in a displeasing tone

''whatever….'' Lynn and Luna said simultaneously

''well I'm gonna be working on my new jokes….'' Luan said as she got up and dusted herself off.

''yeah…you go do that Braceface….'' Lynn said

''I don't have braces anymore dumbass….'' Luan growled

''Lynn! Stop it!'' Lori exclaimed as she gave Lynn a cold glare. Lynn huffed as she walked out of Luna's room and went to her room. Lynn went to her room as she got of the bed and huffed. You started to get worried as you walked to Lynn's room and sat on the bed with Lynn.

''stupid Luan….'' Lynn muttered angrily

''Lynn?'' you said

Lynn stopped as she looked at you.

''what?'' Lynn said

''Are you ok?'' You asked Lynn

''yeah….i'm fine…..i feel like life is a box of fucking chocolates'' Lynn said sarcastically

''what?'' You said confused

''Luan makes me mad sometimes when she acts like this….it's not like her to start calling people names….'' Lynn said

''why would she call Luna a bitch?'' you asked Lynn

''to be honest, I don't really know for sure, she just does…..'' Lynn said

''well that's not very nice of her to be calling her sisters that….'' You said

''I know….'' Lynn said as she sighed

You looked at Lynn as you asked her for a game of Truth or Dare, and Lynn accepted.

''I'll go first'' Lynn said as she asked you Truth or Dare?

''Truth'' you said

''have you ever dated anyone?'' Lynn asked you

You shook your head as you looked down in sadness. ''not really…..'' you said

Lynn looked at you as she gave you a sad look and placed an arm around you.

''how come?'' Lynn said

''whenever I try to ask a girl out, I always get nervous and start freaking out'' you said

''oh….well…how about I help you with that?'' Lynn said

You looked at Lynn as you gave her a smile

''really?'' you said

''of course!'' Lynn exclaimed

''well…I guess you can help me'' you said.

''ok'' Lynn said

You Spinned the bottle as it landed on you.

''Truth or Dare'' You said

''Dare'' Lynn said with a smile

''I dare you to…..undo your ponytail'' you said

Lynn looked at you as she raised an eyebrow.

''really?'' Lynn said flatly

''well it's a dare….'' You said

''Alright…..'' Lynn said as she removed her band, undoing her ponytail and letting her hair down, you blushed a deep shade of red as you was enticed by Lynn. You began to shake with nervousness and anxiety as you looked at the sporty tomboy.

''W-wow….'' You whispered

Lynn looked at you

''What?'' Lynn said

You couldn't open your mouth to speak as you quickly shook your head. Lynn looked as you started feeling warm down below. Lynn looked as a bulge started to grow from your pants, she looked down and blushed as you were covering your buldge.

''I can explain!'' you exclaimed as you was getting scared.

Lynn looked at you as she got up and closed the door and locked it. You raised an eyebrow as Lynn locked the door and went back to you.

''Why did you lock the door?'' you asked Lynn

Lynn didn't answer as she gave you a seductive smile and wrapped her arms around you.

''Just relax and let me do my thing….'' Lynn said as she licked your cheek, you gasped as Lynn placed her left hand on your bulge and started rubbing it. You groaned as Lynn kept on rubbing your bulge.

''You're so hard….you naughty boy….'' Lynn said seductively

Lynn grinned as she kept on rubbing your bulge. You moaned as you was enjoying this.

''L-Lynn…..''you whispered

''Hmm?'' Lynn said as she kept on rubbing your bulge.

''I….i…I want to date you….'' You whispered

Lynn looked at you as she blushed.

''You want to date….me?'' Lynn said

You nodded as you reacted by crashing your lips to hers. Lynn's eyes widened as you kissed her, but they slowly closed as she kissed you back. You continued kissing Lynn as you placed your hands on her butt as you squeezed it, making Lynn moan.

You kissed Lynn for a minute as you two broke apart for air. You got up as Lynn got up and looked at you. Lynn wagged her finger, signaling for you to come to her. You walked to Lynn as she pushed you on the bed.

''Let's get started…..'' Lynn said as she took off her shirt and shorts. You looked at Lynn as she was wearing a black laced bra and red panties. You smiled as you looked at the beautiful Brunette in front of you as she took off her bra and panties, her breasts and pussy now bare. You Blushed as you looked at her body. Her body was slender and slightly curvy with slender muscles, and her breasts were big with pink nipples. You couldn't help but to stare at the brunette as she unzipped your pants before she pulled them down, revealing your erect cock.

Lynn licked her lips in a hungry manner as she looked at your cock and grinned.

''What are you gonna do?'' You asked Lynn

''Me? Oh nothing….except….'' Lynn said as she got on top of you and whispered in your ear, whispering the last words from her sentence.

''I'm gonna make you cum…'' Lynn whispered in a sultry and seductive manner as she got off of you and grabbed your cock and started stroking it, making you moan with pleasure.

''You like that?'' Lynn asked as she kept on stroking your cock.

You nodded as she smirked and jerked you harder. Loving how big your cock was, Lynn started licking the head as she gave you a evil, yet seductive look. You watched the brunette as she opened her mouth and took in as much of your cock as she could and slowly bopped her head up and down on it.

''Ohh….Lynn….'' you moaned

Lynn bobbed her head up and down as her hot lips were sucking away at your dick. You moaned as you placed a hand at the back of her head, shoving her more onto your dick. Lynn continued to suck your cock as she took your cock out of her mouth and kissed the tip Lynn gave you a smirk as she bit the tip gently and went back to sucking your cock.

''You're such a tease….'' You said with a smirk

''mmmph….mmmh….'' Lynn muffled as she kept on sucking you. The faster and faster her head was bopping, the louder you moaned.

Lynn licked the sides as she squeezes your balls teasingly. You squeaked as you looked at her.

''ugghn….'' You groaned

Lynn stopped sucking your cock as she took her mouth out of your cock and squished her boobs around it, giving you a titfuck.

You looked at the brunette as she started rubbing your cock with her big and soft breasts.

''how does my big tits feel on your cock?'' Lynn asked in a seductive manner

''Your boobs feel so big and soft….'' you said as you moaned

Lynn continued with her titfuck as she took your cock into her mouth again, giving you a titfuck and a blowjob.

You watched as the sporty brunette licked the tip, kissed it and sucked it again. You couldn't help but to grip the sheets tightly as you was enjoying every last moment of the brunette sucking you off and rubbing your dick between her breasts.

Lynn kept it up until you announced that you were about to cum. Lynn took your cock out of her mouth as she said: ''cum all over me, cover me in your cum'' Lynn said as she licked around the tip. You moaned loudly as you came all over Lynn. You panted as you looked at Lynn, who was now covered In your cum, on her face, boobs and hair.

''Mmm…'' Lynn said as she wiped the cum off of her face with her fingers and sucked them.

You gave Lynn a smile as she smiled back to you.

''You taste good…..'' Lynn said with a smirk

Lynn got up as she turned around showing you her ass. Her ass is big and plump, she looked behind you and said.

''Now it's your turn to make me feel good….'' Lynn said

''Okay'' you said as you got off of the bed and gotten down to Lynn's ass as you smirked and smacked it, making Lynn squeak with excitement. You couldn't help but to place your face onto Lynn's ass and start licking it.

''Mmm…..'' Lynn moaned

You smirked as you started taking quick licks of Lynn's and and gave it a really long big lick. Lynn looked behind as you continued to work with Lynn's ass as you spreaded her butt cheeks open to reveal her anus. You grinned as you stuck your tongue into her butt hole. Lynn couldn't help but to moan as she purred like a cat. The longer you were with the sporty brunette, the more you got infacuated with her.

''Oh my god! It feels so fucking good! Lick it good!'' Lynn moaned

You kept on Licking Lynn's butt hole as you fingered her pussy, Lynn squealed as she was enjoying every second of you Licking her butt hole and fingering her pussy.

''Oh yeah, you are so fucking finger licking good…..'' you said as you dug your face deeper into Lynn's ass and kept on attacking her anus with your tongue. Lynn drooled as she stuck her tongue out and panted. You squeezed Lynn's butt cheeks as you started licking her pussy while stuffing your face into her juicy ass.

*Luan and Luna*

Luan walked to Luna's room as she walked to Luna and tried to hug her, but the purple rocker pushed her.

''What the Hay Luna?'' Luan said

''I'm still mad at you…..'' Luna said

''For what?'' Luan asked Luna

''1 for calling me a bitch and 2 for saying that Mick Swagger is last year…..you took it too far when you brought Mick Swagger into this…..'' Luna said as she Glared at her younger sister. Luan thought about what she said and sighed as she lowered her head in sadness.

''You're right….maybe I did go a little bit too far…..i'm sorry Luna…. I shouldn't have called you a bitch or said that Mick Swagger is Last Year'' Luan said sadly

Luna looked at Luan as she sighed and reached her arms out for Luan to hug her. Luan hugged Luna as she gave Luna a clown nose. Luna looked at the clown nose as she looked at Luan.

''But Luan, don't you need this?'' Luna asked Luan

''Nah, I got a lot of clown noses so it's your now'' Luan said as she wanted her older sister to try the clown nose. Luna placed the clown nose on her nose as Luan gave her a thumbs up.

''Thanks Luan'' Luna said

''You're welcome'' Luan said with a smile

Meanwhile….

You were spanking Lynn's ass as you were enjoying your time with Lynn.

''You have been a very bad girl…..'' you said as you gave Lynn's ass a really hard smack, making Lynn squeak with excitement.

''Yes! Yes I have been a bad girl!'' Lynn squealed

You stopped spanking Lynn's ass as you placed your hand's on Lynn's plump and juicy ass as you lined up your cock near her butt hole.

''Lynn?'' you said

''Yes?'' Lynn said

''Have you ever experienced Anal Sex?'' You asked Lynn

Lynn blushed as her eyes widened in surprise.

''No? why?'' Lynn asked you

''Just asking….'' You said as you prodded Lynn's butt hole with the tip of your cock, making her gasp in surprise.

''wait!'' Lynn exclaimed

You couldn't wait anymore as you rubbed Lynn's pussy and covered your dick with her juices for lubrication as you slid your cock in her ass, slowly. Lynn moaned as she looked behind. You moaned, feeling how tight Lynn's ass was as you started thrusting slowly. You kept on thrusting slowly for a minute as you didn't want to hurt Lynn, finally, Lynn said.

''Faster….'' Lynn Moaned

''Are you sure?'' You asked Lynn

''Yes I'm sure! Now shut up and fuck my ass!'' Lynn said

You nodded as you started thrusting faster and started kissing her neck. Bubbles started flowing in Lynn's head as she couldn't help but to moan uncontrollably.

''Your ass is so tight Lynnie….'' You moaned as you thrusted into Lynn's ass hardly.

''Oh fuck yeah….fuck me hard honey, pound my ass'' Lynn moaned loudly.

You kept it up for a while until you felt that you were about to cum again. You thrusted harder and harder as you started pulling on Lynn's hair as you gritted your teeth and blasted your cum deep in Lynn's ass. Lynn cried out as you pulled your cock out of Lynn's ass as you saw your cum flowing out of Lynn's ass.

''wow…..that was….'' You said

''Amazing?'' Lynn said with a smile

''Yeah…'' You said

''Care for one final round?'' Lynn asked you

''Sure, let's go'' You said as Lynn got up and got to her bed. When Lynn got to her bed she lied on her back as you got on top of her.

''You Ready?'' Lynn asked

''Yes….but….'' You said as you started to get worried about getting the sporty Brunette pregnant.

''But what?'' Lynn said

''What if I get you pregnant?'' You said worriedly

''Don't worry, I'm wearing a female condom that I had got from Luna, when she didn't see me, I want you to experience this moment….i want to be your first girlfriend and I want you to have the feeling of having a girlfriend….please….fuck me and fuck me hard….'' Lynn said as she gave you a sweet and loving smile and kissed you on the lips.

You nodded as you gave Lynn a confident look.

''I'll try my very best'' You said as you placed your hands on Lynn's hips and aimed your cock towards her opening.

''Do it….Honey…..'' Lynn whispered

You looked at Lynn as you was surprised that she called you Honey, you had only met this girl and you already started to feel infactuated with her. You plunged your cock deeply in Lynn as Lynn cried out and gritted her teeth as you saw a look of pain on Lynn's face.

''Lynn! Are you ok?! I'll stop now…..'' you said worriedly

NO I WANT YOU! I WANT YOU NOW!'' Lynn quickly wrapped her legs around you as she gave you a very wide smile, feeling her inner walls of her pussy tightening around your cock. You thrused into lynn harder as you looked into her eyes and groaned at the feeling of her tight inner walls.

''Wow….you're even tighter here….you feel so hot and tight inside…..'' you whispered as you thrusted into the sporty brunette harder and faster.

''OH FUCK YES MORE! FUCK ME HARD BABY!'' Lynn screamed

You panted as you kept on pounding away into the sporty brunette as you grabbed her and held her up. Lynn wrapped her arms around you as she bounced up and down on your cock.

''Lynn….i….i love you…..'' you whispered as you kissed her as she kept on bouncing your cock. Lynn started feeling tears of pure joy run down her cheeks as you planted your face between her breasts as you pounded into Lynn with sexual hunger.

''Lynn….i'm gonna cum, I'm Cumming!'' you announced as you looked at Lynn as she started bouncing on your cock fast.

''ME TOO BABY! I'M CUMMING TOO! AAAAAHHHH!'' Lynn screamed

You moaned loudly as you and Lynn climaxed together as you sighed in happiness. Lynn letted go of you as she fell on her bed as you took yourself out of her. You panted as Lynn looked at you and breathed heavily.

''That…was….awesome…..'' you said

''I know….you're amazing….'' Lynn said as she kissed you on the cheek. You got off of her bed as you putted your clothes back on and so did Lynn. You were about to unlock the door as Lynn ran to you and hugged you.

''I love you…..'' Lynn said as she kissed you on the cheek and gave you a small piece of paper with her phone number written on it. You looked at Lynn as you asked her why is she giving you her phone number.

''So I can call you, duh!'' Lynn said

''Oh….cool'' you said as you gave the sporty brunette your phone number.

''Lynn?'' you said

''Yeah?'' Lynn said

''I love you too'' You said with a smile

You opened the door as you walked downstairs, seeing Lynn as she was in her room as she waved at you and blew you a kiss. You smiled as you opened the door and left the Loud house as you saw Lincoln come back from the movies.

''Hey man'' Lincoln said as he reached his arm out for a handshake. You shook his hand as you smiled at the white haired teen.

Lincoln looked at you as he got a scent, a familiar scent of his sisters, but it was the scent of the sporty brunette. Lincoln's raised an eyebrow as he looked at you curiously.

''Why do you smell like Lynn?'' Lincoln asked you

''well…me and Lynn were doing sparring sessions, but I didn't want to hurt her'' you

''Oh…..ok?'' Lincoln said as he walked to the door and opened it. You walked to your house as you went to your bed and slept with a smile, knowing that this won't be the last time that you will see the sporty brunette tomboy.

Me: And that's the first chapter, but we will have more chapters on this story soon, feel free to review on this story and tell us what you think about this story.

Lucas Loud: *faints*

Me: Oh my god Lucas…. *facepalms*


	2. Chapter 2: Double The Pleasure

Chapter 2 Double the pleasure Double the Blondes:

Me: Hello everyone DS here with a new chapter on the Loud House Fanfiction Story: I love You.

Lincoln: with my sisters…..

Me: *looks at Lincoln* don't worry dude

Lincoln: worry about what? *raises an eyebrow*

Me: Nothing? *grins nervously*

It was another day as you were at your house playing a game on your PS3. You had gotten a girlfriend and your girlfriend was no one other than the sporty tomboy brunette (Lynn Loud) while you were playing your game your cellphone has started ringing.

You paused your game as you grabbed your cellphone and looked at it, you had received a text. You looked at the text and the text was Leni.

''Hey baby'' Leni texted

Your eyes widened as you looked at the text. You texted back to Leni, texting: don't call me baby, only Lynn gets to call me that.

''aww but I'm so lonely….'' Leni texted

''and your point is what exactly?'' you texted back to Leni

''I want you to come to my house and maybe have some ''Fun'' with me?'' Leni texted

''what do you mean by fun?'' you texted

Leni smirked as she took a pic of herself showing you her big boobies. You blushed as deep shade of red as you texted: I'm good….

''Fine….don't come….i was gonna get Lori to convince you but no…..you had to be Loyal to my younger sister Lynn!'' Leni texted

''I'm her boyfriend!'' you texted with a slightly angry face.

''so? She doesn't have to know….we can keep it a secret…..please?'' Leni texted

You sighed as you texted: alright…..

''Ok! Bye bye!'' Leni texted as she hung up and so did you.

''Eeeeeeee!'' Leni squealed as she jumped up and down with excitement. Lori looked at Leni as she raised an eyebrow and said.

''Leni? What are you doing?'' Lori asked Leni

''Nothing!'' Leni said

''Nothing? Really?'' Lori said

Leni Looked at Lori as she started to blush and looked down.

''I asked Lynn's new boyfriend to come have some time with me…..'' Leni said softly

Lori glared at Leni

''Are you really that dense Leni?'' Lori asked Leni with a cold tone

''I'm not made of water Lori….i'm a human being'' Leni said as she glared at her older sister.

''BY DENSE I MEAN THAT ARE YOU THAT FUCKING STUPID?!'' Lori yelled

''I'M NOT STUPID! I JUST WANTED TO HAVE FUN WITH HIM!'' Leni yelled

''HE'S LYNN'S BOYFRIEND YOU DUMBASS!'' Lori yelled

Leni gritted her teeth as she punched Lori in the stomach. Lori clutched her stomach as she growled and kicked Leni in the face, making her fall onto the floor.

''YOU KICKED ME IN THE FACE YOU BITCH!'' Leni shrieked

''YOU PUNCHED ME IN THE STOMACH!'' Lori yelled

''WILL YOU TWO BLOKES SHUT THE FUCK UP?!'' Luna yelled as she punched the wall

Lori growled as she stomped on the floor.

''You know what Lori?'' Leni said

''What?'' Lori said

''I was gonna ask you if you want to join me….but when you kicked me….that's when you have crossed the fucking line….i'm calling my friend, Allison. Leni said

''Allison Martin?'' Lori said

''Allison Martin'' Leni said

''who the hell is Allison Martin?'' Lori asked Leni

''she's a friend of mine…..'' Leni said.

*meanwhile*

You arrived at the loud house as you knocked on the door, only to be greeted by Luan.

''Hi'' Luan said with a smile

''Hey Luan, is Lynn here?'' you asked the comedian

''No...she's with her friends at the baseball park'' Luan said

''Oh….i see….'' You said with a little bit of sadness

''But you can stay here if you want to….'' Luan said

''I can?'' You said

Luan nodded

''yeah! After all you are Lynn's Boyfriend right?'' Luan said with a wide grin

''Yes I am…'' You said

Luan got out of your way as you entered the Loud house, but there was another person. The other person was a girl with long blonde hair aqua green mascara and peach colored skin. She was wearing a navy blue shirt with black jeans with Blue sneakers.

''Hey'' The girl said

''Uhhh…hey? Who are you?'' Luan asked the girl.

''My name is Allison Martin and Leni called me here.'' Allison said

''Oh…well….come in…. I guess….'' Luan said

''Thanks….'' Allison said as she got in the house and closed the door. You walked upstairs as you walked to Lori's room and opened the door. Your eyes widened as you had saw Leni in aqua green panties with no bra. You blushed as you looked at Leni but then, you had felt a hand on your lower parts. You gasped as the hand was rubbing your soft member. You panted as the person was behind you as she blew a cool breeze in your ear, making you shiver.

''Hey…'' Allison whispered in your ear

''W-Who are you?'' you asked the girl behind you

''I'm Allison Martin and I am a friend of Leni Loud'' Allison said

''is this what you had meant by fun Leni?'' You asked Leni

''yes….'' Leni said

Allison Locked the door as she pushed you on Leni's bed. You looked at the two blondes as Leni started bouncing her big breasts, enticing you as Allison took off her shirt and done the same.

''Whoa…those are big….'' You said with a blush

''You like them?'' Leni asked with a smile

You nodded as you felt ashamed.

''don't be like that, the fun is gonna start now'' Allison said with a smirk. You looked at Allison and Leni as they had thought of something.

''what are you girls gonna do?'' You asked the two blondes

Leni took off your pants as she grinned and giggled.

''what's so funny?'' you asked Leni

''nothing hun'' Leni said in a sultry tone

''Only Lynn calls me Hun!'' You declaired

''and why are y-'' Your question was cut short as Allison squished your cock between her breasts and started rubbing your cock with them.

''ohhh….'' You moaned

''like that?'' Allison asked with a devious smile.

''Y-Yes'' you said

''good…..'' Allison said as she continued massaging your cock with her big breasts.

''Good thinking Allison!'' Leni exclaimed as she started rubbing your cock with her breasts. You looked down at the beautiful blondes as your cock was being rubbed by their big feminine boobies.

''this is fun, I should have done this a long time ago'' Allison said

''Ditto'' Leni said

You gave Leni a small smile as Leni smiled, continuing rubbing your cock with her big boobs. Leni was a very caring girl with a big heart. Now, she is an adult.

*meanwhile*

Lisa was in her room as she was building another invention as Lily came on.

''Hey Lisa!'' Lily said with a smile

Lisa stopped as she turned to look at her sister.

''Greetings Lily'' Lisa said

''what'cha doing?'' Lily asked her older sister

''just working an another invention'' Lisa said

''cool!'' Lily exclaimed happily.

''Thank you'' Lisa said

''You're welcome'' Lily said

''so….where's Luan?'' Lisa asked Lily

''She's with Maggie….why do you ask?'' Lily asked Lisa

''just making sure….because the world can be a very dangerous place'' Lisa said

''really?'' Lily said

Lisa Nodded

''oh….probably should've known that'' Lily said

''Yes….in this world….there are some that are kind and there are some that are not kind….'' Lisa said

''so there are nice people and there are mean people?'' Lily said

''Correct'' Lisa said

''wow….i did not know that Lisa…..'' Lily said

''you should know that….in case if you get into some trouble with others'' Lisa said

''ok Lisa…..'' Lily said as she walked out of Lisa's Room and sighed.

''Lana?'' Lily called out

Lana was in her room as she was watching a movie. Lana looked at the door, noticing Lily there.

''what?'' Lana said

''What are you doing?'' Lily asked Lana

''Watching a movie'' Lana said

''Oh cool! Can I watch it with you?'' Lily asked Lana

''Sure!'' Lana said

''Yay!'' Lily said as she walked in to watch the movie with Lana (in case if you're wondering what movie that Lana is watching, she is watching Scott Pilgrim Vs The World)

*meanwhile*

Leni was massaging your cock with her boobs as you moaned.

''Girls…..'' you said softly

''Yes?'' Leni and Allison said

You looked at Leni as you grabbed her and inserted your cock in her pussy.

''Ah! So big!'' Leni moaned

You started thrusting as you licked Leni's neck and squeezed her breasts.

''mmmm….so warm…and wet and tight…..'' You whispered into Leni's ear, making her moan in pleasure.

''Ahhh….ohhh….so goooood…'' Leni moaned

''Yeah….'' You said as your thrusting increased In speed as you started sucking on Leni's big soft breasts.

''Yes! Yes! Oh yeah!'' Leni squealed

''nnngh…..Leni….'' you whispered

Leni moaned and squealed as you kept on pleasuring the bubbly blonde girl. You thrusted faster and faster into her as you growled.

''Leni….i'm almost there…'' you whispered

''Me too Honey! Me too!'' Leni squealed

You kept it up until you felt like your were about to cum. You pulled out of Leni as your cock started firing your white hot cream all over Leni's boobs. Leni panted as she was in paradise.

''Whoa….that was nice….'' You said

''Yes….it was…..'' Leni said breathlessly

''well….i have to go now….'' You said

''Ahem…'' Allison said as she cleared her throat

''Hmm?'' you said

''aren't you forgetting someone?'' Allison said

You sighed as you looked at the hot blonde babe. You walked to Allison as you positioned your cock near her pussy.

''Ready Chicken?'' Allison said with a smirk

You glared at Allison as you growled.

''I'm not a chicken….'' You growled

''Oh yeah?'' Allison mocked

''Doy!'' You said

''Then prove it big boy….'' Allison teased

You grinned as you plunged your cock deep inside Allison, Allison's eyes widened as she released a loud and pleasurable moan.

You started thrusting into the blonde babe as you grinned at Allison.

''Yeah….take it Allison….'' You said in a deep tone as you started kissing Allison. Allison wrapped her legs around you as you started thrusting very fast.

''Ah! Ah! Oh fuck yeah!'' Allison moaned loudly

''You think that I'm a chicken now Allison?!'' You exclaimed as you thrusted into her fast and hard.

''NO YOU'RE NOT A CHICKEN! YOU'RE A BEAST AT THIS! OOOOH FUCK!'' Allison screamed

''Hehehe….'' You chuckled as you pulled out of Allison as you flipped her, making her lay on her stomach, you looked at Allison's ass as you had a angry grin. You spreaded Allison's butt cheeks as you saw her small butthole.

''W-What are you doing back there?'' Allison said nervously

''Oh nothing except….'' You said as you whispered the whole sentence into her ear. ''I'm gonna fuck you in the ass….'' You finished as you gently bit her ear as you positioned the tip of your cock near her butthole.

''D-D-Don't you D-Dare!'' Allison stammered

''Too Late….'' You said as you plunged your cock in her ass. Allison's eyes widened as she cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. You started thrusting your cock into Allison's ass as the blonde girl gritted her teeth.

''So Fucking big!'' Allison groaned as you thrusted into her ass.

''Your ass feels so tight Allison…I'm gonna assume that this is your first Anal experience?'' You said with a smirk.

''F-Fuck you!'' Allison said

''aww come on babe….don't be angry with me….besides….i know that you're enjoying this….'' You whispered into her ear.

''Ahhn…Oh fuck….'' Allison moaned

You rested your upper body onto Allison's back as you continued pounding Allison's big round ass.

''Mmmm…you ass feels so fucking good….'' You moaned

''Nngh…hah….oh my fucking god….this is so fucking good….'' Allison moaned

''yeah….'' You said as you continued to thrust

Allison drooled as she was enjoying getting her ass pounded by you. Leni watched as she putted her clothes back on.

''Wow….'' Leni whispered

''ahhhn! Fuck me harder!'' Allison moaned loudly

You did what Allison told you to do as you thrusted harder into Allison's ass. You growled as you licked Allison's cheek and kissed her neck.

''Ungh….Allison….'' You moaned

''Yeah?'' Allison said

''I'm gonna cum….'' You moaned as you thrusted faster and faster

''Do it…..fill my ass with your love juice…..'' Allison moaned

You released a shout of pleasure as your cock exploded in Allison's ass as the blonde girl moaned very loudly. You pulled your cock out of Allison's ass as you panted and putted your clothes back on and unlocked the door and walked out of Leni's room.

''How was he?'' Leni asked Allison

Allison Looked at Leni as she gave her a very wide smile

''He's amazing….'' Allison said as she sighed happily.

To be continued…

Me: that's chapter 2 of this story, but we will have more chapters and a new story of Princess Daisy.

Lincoln: O/O oh crud…..


	3. Chapter 3: Round 2

I Love You (Reader x Lynn Loud)

Chapter 3: Round 2

Another day has started as you were with Lynn Loud as you and her were at the park talking to each other.

''That was crazy!'' Lynn said as she laughed

''I know!'' you said with a smile

''I didn't know that you can do that'' Lynn said

''do what?'' you said as you gave Lynn a confused look.

''This'' Lynn said as she got up and done a back flip.

''Oh….right….sorry, I forgot'' You said sheepishly

''it's ok, I forget stuff too'' Lynn said

''you do?'' you said

Lynn nodded

''Yeah, there was this one time when I was in a hurry to my baseball game that I had forgot my special handmade baseball bat'' Lynn said

''oh….well did you win?'' You asked Lynn

''well we were losing at the beginning but in the end we had beaten them very hard'' Lynn said as she thrusted her fist in the air. While you were talking to Lynn, you had caught a sight of a tall Latina girl. She had long hair in a pony tail, she wore a dark purple mid-cut shirt with black shorts with sandals.

''Uhhh….'' You said

Lynn was too busy talking to you as she looked at you and said.

''Hey….'' Lynn said

''uhhh uhhh….'' You said as you looked at the Latina girl.

''Honey….'' Lynn said

''Uhhh….''

''HONEY!'' Lynn yelled

You covered your ears as you looked at Lynn.

''Y-Yes?'' you said

''I was trying to get your attention'' Lynn said

''oh…sorry…..'' you said

Lynn rolled her eyes as she gave you a playful punch in the arm.

''were you looking at someone?'' Lynn asked you

''N-No?'' You said as you blushed

''Yes you were….admit it'' Lynn said with a smirk

''Well….there was this girl who is over there'' You said as you pointed at the Latina girl.

''Oh Her?'' Lynn said

''Yes…..who is she?'' You asked Lynn

''That's Ronnie Anne, Lincoln's Ex-Girlfriend'' Lynn said

''Ex-Girlfriend?'' You said in surprise

''Yeah….'' Lynn said

''What happened?'' You asked the sporty tomboy

''Lincoln and Ronnie Anne used to date….but later, they started to quarrel and later….they broke up with each other….'' Lynn said

''Oh…well I hope that your brother is not in too much pain….'' You said with concern.

''It's ok, Lincoln is over her…..'' Lynn said

''He is?'' you said

''Yeah'' Lynn said

''Who is he with now?'' You asked Lynn

''No one…..but he was talking to some girls that I had known….'' Lynn said

''Oh….well….ok then'' You said

Lynn smiled as she kissed you on the lips. You blushed as you looked down in embarrassment.

''you look so cute when you're blushing Honey….'' Lynn said sweetly

''T-Thanks….'' You said

You looked at Lynn as you had remembered the previous activity with Leni and her friend Allison Martin, you had started to feel a little scared as Lynn might know about you having sex with her older Sister Leni and probably beat you into a pulp.

Lynn looked at you as she had saw your face and she read it quite fast.

''Is there something wrong hun?'' Lynn asked you in concern

''No...'' you said

''Are you sure?'' Lynn asked you

''well….Lynn….i have to tell you something….'' You said

''What is it? Are you breaking up with me?'' Lynn asked you with a little bit of anger in her tone.

''No, it's not that….it's about Leni….'' You said

''What about Leni?'' Lynn said

You had told Lynn about your previous activity with her older Sister, Leni Loud. She looked at you as she as silent for a minute, you had felt like if you had messed up something bad.

''I'm sorry….'' You said with sadness in your tone

Lynn looked at you as she grabbed you and looked at you in the eyes and said.

''You…Me….right now….'' Lynn said in a very commanding tone as she got up and walked to a nearby Building. You got up as you followed Lynn inside the bathroom as you asked her a question.

''Lynn? Are you sure that we can be in here?'' You asked your tomboy girlfriend.

''Yes…I am sure….'' Lynn said as she closed the door and Locked it, luckily, the room was big and vacant. You looked at the items on the table and the pictures on the walls as Lynn wrapped her arms around you and shot a devilish smile, showing you her pearly whites sharp teeth.

''Lynn?'' you said as you were getting nervous

Lynn giggled as she squeezed your member roughly, causing you to shriek. Lynn rubbed your lower regions as she unzipped your pants.

''Umm…Lynn?'' You said

Lynn placed a finger on your lips, silencing you.

''shhh…'' Lynn said as she kissed your neck and bitten down on it very hard, suckling the area. You winced in pain as she continued to suckle on your neck. Lynn released her mouth from your neck as she grinned in satisfaction.

''What was that for?'' You asked Lynn

''I was marking my territory….now….you belong to me…..'' Lynn said

You looked at Lynn as you grabbed a small mirror and looked at the spot where she bit you, revealing a quarter shaped bruise on your neck, you had received a hickey from the sporty tomboy.

''Marking your territory?'' You said

''Uh huh'' Lynn said as she nodded.

''oh….well…..what were you gonna do to me now?'' You asked Lynn

Lynn took off her shirt, surprising you as she wasn't wearing a bra.

''You're not wearing a bra today?'' You said with a playful smile

''Nope!'' Lynn exclaimed with a very happy smile.

''You must be wanting me to have fun with your big boobs huh?'' You said in a playful tone.

''Yeah….'' Lynn said as she looked at your cock as she licked the tip, making you moan.

''Mmmm…..'' Lynn moaned as she kept on licking your cock

You looked at Lynn as she twirled her tongue around the head and took your cock into her mouth. Lynn started sucking your cock as she squished her breasts around it.

''Titfuck again?'' you moaned

''Mmm hmm….'' Lynn muffled as she kept on pleasuring you. You placed a hand on Lynn's head as you stroked her short brown hair.

Lynn kept on sucking you as she started sucking hard. You groaned as you felt Lynn's hot lips sucking at your dick hardly.

''ohhh Lynnie….'' You moaned

''Mmmm…..'' Lynn moaned

Lynn's speed has increased as she took your cock out of her mouth and kept on rubbing it with her boobs. Lynn kept it up until you announced that you were about to cum.

''Cum Baby Cum…..give me your juice'' Lynn said as she smiled

You moaned as you came all over Lynn, your cum on her face and boobs and hair. Lynn wiped the cum with her hands as she licked your cum off of them and grinned.

''Tasty….'' Lynn said with a seductive smile.

''Wowza….your boobs are so good babe…..'' You said with a smile

Lynn smirked as she licked her lips and squeezed her boobs, uttering small moans as she squeezed her own big breasts.

''you want more?'' Lynn said

You nodded as Lynn placed her boobs between your cock and started rubbing it with her feminine marshmallowy boobies.

''ohhhh….fuck yeah…..'' You moaned

Lynn continued as she licked the tip and twirled her tongue around the head. You moaned as you fucked Lynn's boobs with your cock, Lynn kissed the tip as she licked and sucked on the head. You looked at the sporty brunette as she kept on sucking you.

''Oh yeah….this is amazing…'' You moaned

''You think that this is amazing? Wait until you go up against Luna'' Lynn said with a smile.

''Luna? What's gonna happen to her?'' You asked Lynn

''Nothing….she loves to party, rock…and meat….'' Lynn finished her sentence with a seductive voice.

''Meat?'' You said as you gave Lynn a confused Look

''By meat I mean….'' Lynn said as she whispered to you and whispered: She loves big cocks….and Sam….'' Lynn said

''Who's sam?'' You asked Lynn

''She's my sisters girlfriend and bae, she has been hanging out with her.

''Oh….and what about Lisa?'' You said to Lynn

''Lisa is working on a serum that makes a female grow a cock'' Lynn said

''Wait….are you serious?'' You asked Lynn with a surprised and confused Look.

''Yep!'' Lynn exclaimed

''Why?'' You asked Lynn

''Because Luna asked her to make one for her so she can give it to Sam'' Lynn said

''Hmmm….that's unusual….'' You said

''I think of it as weird….but I'm not gonna judge on that kind of stuff…'' Lynn said as she started fucking your cock with her boobies, making you moan louder and louder.

''Ahhhh…..Ahhh…..'' You moaned

''Mmmm…*lick* so tasty… *lick* so delicious….*lick* Lynn said as she licked your cock as she started sucking harder and harder, her tongur trying to milk you dry.

''L-Lynn….i'm….i'm almost there!'' You moaned

''Cum honey Cum!….'' Lynn cheered as she sucked you hardly

You released a shout of pleasure as you came in Lynn's mouth, filling her mouth with your cream. Lynn looked at you as she had her mouth full of cum.

''uhhh…'' You said

Lynn swallowed your cream in one gulp as she grinned.

''Whooo…'' You panted

''I love you….'' Lynn said with a sexy smile

''I….I love you too Lynnie…..'' You said

Lynn blushed and giggled as you called her Lynnie

''so…about the serum….'' You said

''Hmm?'' Lynn said

''I want to Know why Luna wants it for sam?'' You said

''Well….Luna…..Luna has a secret obsession with Futanari…..'' Lynn said

''Futanari?'' You said with a confused look

''Futanari is when a girl grows a penis….so much like Luna's girlfriend Sam….'' Lynn said

''Is Sam okay with it though?'' You asked Lynn

''I'm not so sure….but I don't think that she would mind at all. Lynn said

''Ok…..'' you said

''Why?'' Lynn asked you

''Just asking'' You said

''Are you gay?'' Lynn asked

''No!'' You said

''Oh….'' Lynn said

''I was just curious about Futanari…..that's all…'' You said

''Oh….Ok Then'' Lynn said

You were in paradise as Lynn smiled and putted her shirt back on.

''wait….it's over?'' You said to Lynn

''Hold on, let me check my watch….'' Lynn said as she looked at her watch, reading the watch, saying that it was 4:00 PM.

''hmmm….how about anal sex ok?'' Lynn said

''Oh….so you enjoy Anal sex now?'' You said with a smirk.

''Yeah….'' Lynn said as she took off her pants and placed her hands on the wall as her big, luscious butt was in front of you. You walked to Lynn as you admired her butt by giving it a hard smack.

''Mmmm! Yes!'' Lynn moaned

You lined up your cock near Lynn's asshole as you rubbed your cock between her butt cheeks, you spreaded Lynn's butt cheeks as you licked your lips in pleasure as Lynn grinned and stuck her tongue at you. moaned as you slid your cock in Lynn's ass. Lynn moaned as she felt your cock in her ass.

''Ohh yeah….'' Lynn moaned

You smiled as you started thrusting into Lynn's tight ass. You placed your hands on Lynn's ass as you thrusted and gave her butt a hard smack, making her moan loudly.

''Ahhh…'' Lynn moaned

''You like that Babe?'' You asked Lynn as you kissed her while pounding her ass with your cock.

''Yeah….ahh….Harder….fuck me harder…..'' Lynn moaned

''Harder you say?'' You said

''Yes…please fuck me harder….'' Lynn said

''Well…ok'' you said as you did what Lynn asked you to do. You started thrusting harder into Lynn's ass as you gave her a few growls and kisses.

''Oh Fuck yeah! Faster!'' Lynn moaned

''Your wish is my command Lynnie…'' you said as you started pounding Lynn's ass harder, making her scream with pleasure.

''Lynn! You're really tight here!'' You said as you thrusted into Lynn's ass. You kept it up until you were about to cum.

Lynn! I'm gonna cum again! You announced as your increased your speed and power in your thrusts.

''Oh yeah! Cum in my ass! Do it now!'' Lynn moaned loudly

You released a loud shout of pleasure as your cock exploded in Lynn's ass, filling her ass with your white hot cum.

''OH YEAAAAAH!'' Lynn screamed

You panted as you pulled your cock out of Lynn's ass, watching as cum flowed out of her ass. Lynn looked behind as she gave you a smile.

''how did I do?'' you asked Lynn

Lynn turned to look at you as she putted on her pants and kissed you on the lips. ''you were awesome hun''

''Thank you'' you said with a smile.

''you're welcome….'' Lynn said

You and Lynn went out of the building as you and her were heading to her house to relax and chill.

Me: and that's chapter 3 folks!

Lincoln: O_O whoa…..

Me: you ok Lincoln?

Lincoln: *blushes* y-yeah! Of course I'm ok! It's just that, I didn't think that there would be lemon scenes in this story.

Me: trust me Lincoln, there's gonna be a lot of lemony stuff in this story.

Lincoln: oh jeez….. *faints*

Me: K.O! Knockout! Am I right? *smiles* 

Audience: *boos*

Me: T_T Everyone's a freaking critic….


End file.
